The Berkeley Center on the Economics and Demography of Aging (CEDA) has had NIA support for nine years, first as a P20 center and then as a P30 center in the current grant cycle. During that time, CEDA has earned an international reputation as one of the leading research centers in the world for the economics and demography of aging, and more recently for the biodemography of aging, complementing the Department of Demography as a leading training program in demography and aging. CEDA membership has grown from about a dozen initially, to almost 40 interdisciplinary members now, with affiliations in Demography (11), Economics (21), Biology (8), Sociology (1), Public Policy (1), Anthropology (2), and Public Health (2). Members are mostly based at Berkeley (31), but also at UC Davis (4) and Stanford (3). They include a Nobel Laureate, five members of the National Academy of Sciences, three winners of the Mindel Shepps Award, two John Bates Clark Medal winners, and others. CEDA has funded 30 pilot projects (with help from supplements) submitted by 23 different investigators. CEDA has funded nine different meetings during the current grant cycle, organized by ten different members from all three institutions, resulting in three published collections. Research themes include a) biodemography of aging; b) demographic and fiscal projections and analysis; c) health, disability and mortality; d) behavioral and experimental economics; e) life cycle planning and intergenerational transfers; and f) labor supply. Increased funding is sought to add a projections sub-core, to continue the pilot project program, to build networks through workshops and visitors, to improve web-based dissemination, and to increase infrastructural support for research and administration.